


We are the Crystal Gems Parody

by Dressiestsphinx



Series: Parody Madness [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone except Widowmaker Reaper and Sombra are a part of Overwatch, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: We are Hope...We are Honor...We are Courage...We are Justice...We are Compassion...We are Determination...We are Harmony...We are...THE CRYSTAL GEMS (Overwatch, lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Satya is still affiliated with Vishkar, I just wanted her to have a verse of her own that tells that she's been working for the wrong company to make the world beautiful and she's glad Overwatch is actually honest and has the same morals just like hers.
> 
> Wanna sing along? Here's the karaoke version of the extended them of Steven Universe. https://youtu.be/KTnYufKRPac

Winston:

If you're evil and you're listening to me,

We will take you down, just wait and see.

Because we're good and we'll make a difference,

You'll surrender at our defenses.

We are Overwatch.

We'll always keep you safe.

And if you think we're bad,

Just have a bit of faith.

That's why the people of this world, count on...

Us and new members and Athena and Winston!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Symmetra:

If you could only know, who I worked under,

Vishkar lied to me, but I shall not falter.

I was amazed to know,

Your morals didn't differ.

We will protect their lives.

And we will build a better world,

And we will build a better world,

And I shall shield you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tracer:

I will fight for the time I'm anchored

To live up to the present's standard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mercy:

I will save the lives of our allies,

After all, heroes never die!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mei:

I will fight to the end of this war,

The Earth is truly worth fighting for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Winston:

I will fight to show everyone to dare them to see for what the world could be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone (Except Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra: They're busy staring down at everyone with deadly glares with the Talon symbol behind them)

Reaper's hunting us, Widow's sniping us, but we're not going to back down now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone again:

We are Overwatch.

We'll always keep you safe.

And if you think we're bad,

Just have a bit of faith.

That's why the people of this world,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily: Count on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone again:

Us and new members and Athena and Winston!

**Author's Note:**

> I have many songs from Steven Universe, which is one of the best cartoons I've seen in a while, that I want to make a parody out of for Overwatch! I do hope that you enjoyed this and feedback or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Be sure to leave kudos, comment, and follow me! Bye <3


End file.
